From DE 44 23 963 A1 a vehicle steering wheel is already known which has a simple configuration since the face cover for the gas bag module insertable in the hollow hub part is an integral component of the foamed sheathing of the steering wheel body, thus eliminating the need for separate manufacture and assembly of the cover.